


Riki Knows

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pre-Slash, Riki Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Riki sees the way Egil looks at Shulk and knows something is up between them (before Shulk even does).
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 23





	Riki Knows

“Hmmm…” Riki was staring down Egil quite intensely, Shulk noticed. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, though… Egil had earned his place among them, at least enough that they didn’t need to be staring him down…

“Riki, is something the matter?” He tilted his head to the side. “Did something happen with you and Egil?”

“Oh no! Nothing happen with Riki and Egil! But…” He narrowed his eyes as he looked to Shulk. “Something happen with Egil and Shulk, and Riki wanna know what!”

“What? Nothing happened!” He paused, thinking. “Well, nothing that serious. We just agreed to make something together when this is all over!”

“Is that what Machina and Hom Homs call lovey-dovey time, hm?”

“Wha-- Riki, no!”

“Shulk’s face red! Riki is onto something!” He began hopping up and down. “Shulk can’t hide things from his Dadapon!”

“Riki! You’re being embarrassing!” His words came out a mix of a whimper and a hiss. “Please, quiet down!”

“Why Shulk not tell Riki about plans for lovey-dovey time, hm? Riki should know what his littlepon is planning!”

“What’s going on here.” Oh no, Egil was coming over. “What’s this about ‘lovey-dovey time’ and a littlepon?”

Riki turned to Egil, once again hopping up and down. “Riki know Egil and Shulk are planning lovey-dovey time! Why you no tell Riki?”

Egil looked to Shulk, his expression a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. “Where did he get this idea?”

Shulk sighed, shaking his head. “I haven’t a clue.”

Riki sighed. “The way Egil look at Shulk make it obvious. It’s the same way Riki look at Oka…”

Shulk felt his face light up. “What?”

He looked at Egil, who was trying (and failing) to keep composed. “I… I have no clue what you’re talking about, Riki. You’re imagining things.”

“Riki knows what he saw! Egil can’t hide it from Riki!” He began to jump up and down again, this time angrily. “Egil should just admit he loves Shulk!”

“R-Riki, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here…” Shulk felt like the heat rising to his face was going to make it melt. “You could be mistaken…!”

“No way! Riki not make mistakes when it comes to love!” Riki shook his head. “Egil loves Shulk! Riki will prove it!”

“Riki…”


End file.
